


They Think We’re Lost (But I Have You)

by BarbarianBillyHargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Will Byers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianBillyHargrove/pseuds/BarbarianBillyHargrove
Summary: Billy can’t believe his fucking ears.  He’s pretty sure his dad actually put him in a coma last time he touched him, because obviously this is not real. There’s no way Steve Harrington is actually gay, and no chance in hell he’s actually asking Billy to dinner, even if it is just to get back at his ex.





	They Think We’re Lost (But I Have You)

Steve knew it was a mistake to lie to Dustin. He didn’t even mean to - it just happened. The kid had convinced himself that Steve needed to move on from Nancy as soon as possible. Being that it was coming up on Christmas, he thought it was the perfect time for Steve to find a girlfriend. The only problem? Steve wasn’t interested. He was a little too preoccupied with thoughts of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that shouldn’t attract him. Sue him, after catching an accidental glimpse in the showers one too many times he let himself indulge a little. He told himself _it was an accident_ , it’s not his fault he saw it when the team showers… it was just… _there_ … So he thought, “Fuck it,” and maybe he shouldn’t have, but he told himself that his life sucked recently. He was allowed to enjoy the little things in life - or not so little, in this case.

Regardless, he was screwed now. Dustin had asked one too many times if Steve was going to get another girlfriend - even going as far as to ask him if he wanted help getting one - and Steve blurted out that he already had one. The only problem was, obviously, that he didn’t. Normally, he wouldn’t give a shit about making up some girl to get out of Dustin’s questioning. He could always ‘break up’ with her later. But, strangely, Dustin kept quiet after that, so he let the lie stay. _Stupid._ Now he was the center of attention at the new monthly Byers-Hopper dinner, and completely out of explanations besides “I was sick of Dustin reminding me I’m single.”

Jane, never having celebrated the holidays before, wanted everyone to come over for dinner and presents. Hopper still couldn’t say no to her, so it was made clear that everyone had to be at the Byers’ for 6 o’clock that day. Then Dustin, in an attempt to embarrass Steve further, announced that he should bring his girlfriend. Steve swore he lived through the Upside Down _just_ so he could die at the hands of a preteen trying to be his therapist.

            Nancy took this new information as a sign that the awkwardness between them was gone and that he had forgiven her for cheating on him. Jonathon even looked relieved, though Steve didn’t really get why. It’s not like _he_ cheated on Steve. Steve held nothing against Jonathon other than the typical “what do you have that I don’t?” It was Nancy that hurt him, though he did shoulder some of the blame for their broken relationship. At least he didn’t cheat.

            The party looked a combination of curious, bored, and irritated (in Mike’s case). Dustin looked like he won the lottery. Considering the kid labeled himself the source of all things Steve, maybe he was justified, though Steve was still ready to throttle him. Jane was looking at him with big pleading eyes; she was still in the new-relationship honeymoon phase with Mike and convinced that everyone should share in her joy. Then Mrs. Byers jumped in and told him that he was welcome to bring his girlfriend, and before he knew it he was nodding his head and saying he’d pass on the invitation. _Fuck._

            Dustin looked like the cat who caught the canary when they got in the car to leave. He spent the entire car ride home making that dumb-fuck purring noise on and off. (Not that Steve would ever seriously tell him to stop. Honestly, he found it cute. He’d never tell him that, but normally he didn’t really mind.) On the other hand, Steve was still pissed. Rather than telling him to stop, he simply employed the silent treatment. Dustin, however, didn’t care. He was still smug as shit.

            “I get to meet her now! What’s she look like? How long have you been dating? Why won’t you tell me anything? Steve, man, friends don’t lie.” He didn’t shut up once the whole ride home.

            Steve was stuck between finding this more annoying than the purring and wishing the purring would _just fucking stop already_. By the time they got to his house, Steve actually started to feel bad about lying. Dustin was growing more and more agitated with his lack of response.

            “Steve, can you tell me something at least?” He was refusing to get out of the car, and frowning. “We’re like… wingmen… we gotta talk about these things.”

            Steve just looked at him and sighed. “Okay. First off, we are not _wingmen_. You’re like 5. Second off, I don’t have to tell anyone anything, okay?”

            “ _Steve!_ ” Dustin was clearly bothered by this revelation, which Steve didn’t particularly understand (nor did he care to). It was making him feel bad though.

            He dropped his head onto the steering wheel, Dustin still planted firmly in his passenger seat. “Just one thing?”

            Dustin’s entire face lit up and he nodded, almost bouncing in his seat.

            Steve thought for a minute back to an apology he heard a month ago, to hard eyes and a bruised face hiding vulnerability.

“They’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

***

            He meets him later that night at the quarry. He’s early, and he brings a six-pack with him. Billy often jokes that it’s the only reason he shows up, but Steve knows better. Billy is just as lonely as he is. When he shows up, Steve’s already slightly tipsy.

            “Billy!”

            He rolls off the hood of his own car in favor of throwing himself onto the front of his. Billy rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. “Miss me?”

            Steve snorts and offers him a drink.

            When they’re both situated on the Camero’s hood, Steve leans back and grabs another beer. “Guess who fucked up again?”

            Billy slowly sips at his drink, as if he isn’t interested in drinking for once. “Harrington, what did they fucking drag you into now?”

            “Uuuugggghhh… so Dustin…” Steve rambles off for a while, tone getting progressively more bitter as he drinks. “…y’know? I just wish Nancy wouldn’t pretend we could be like, best friends, or something. I can handle Dustin. He’s a good kid, Billy. He’s just trying to help. Nancy should fucking know better. I’m fine with what happened. I just don’t want her to butt in on my business like she deserves to know that shit… what?”

            Billy smirks knowingly at him. “Do you ever wanna make her mad?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean, she treated you like dirt, and now she’s acting like you’re best friends just because you got someone new? It’s kinda shitty! She’s trying to get close again just because she thinks you’re finally over her! Think about it!” Even though Steve knows it’s probably due to the alcohol, Billy seems to be making a lot of sense, “You should take someone that would really piss her off. I’m sure I could get Carol to go with you if I asked. She’d probably love to see that shit go down. I know you still don’t get along, but I think you could get over it for at least one night for something as great as this…” Billy continues to ramble, his face lighting up as he laughs at the myriad of ways to piss off Steve’s ex.

            Steve, meanwhile, has long since stopped listening. He is drunkenly preoccupied with the happiness on Billy’s face as he relaxed. Billy never seems to truly relax; he’s always looking over his shoulder for the next attack. It’s something that Steve can understand, even if his wariness stems from an entirely different set of circumstances.

            Steve knows enough about Billy to figure out he should blame his father for his paranoia. Contrary to common belief, Steve isn’t as big of a dumbass as everyone likes to assume. Sure, he’s shit at school, but that’s down to a lack of motivation and willingness to give a shit. He isn’t stupid. Sometimes, he thinks Billy seems to forget that about him. There’s only so many times you can blame injuries on fights and accidents before people started questioning things. And while they aren’t close enough to talk about home lives yet, Steve figures they both have each other figured out. It’s pretty obvious that no one’s ever home at Steve’s place, just like it’s pretty obvious that Billy’s bruising isn’t an accident or a fight.

Steve has seen his mother try to play that game enough times to know it was a lie. He knows what abuse looks like. His mother survived it for a long time before his parents separated. She went off to live with family in Italy, while his father spent his time fucking his secretaries and working out of state. They never officially divorced; his mother just left. His father let her go as long as she didn’t press charges or defame him, since she had threatened to put his company in the ground. After that, he stayed away from Steve. He never even touched him.

Sometimes, Steve wonders what it would be like if his mother had stayed, or if his father had turned to hurting him when she left. He never wanted him to, though. No attention is better than the attention he remembers. Steve only tried to talk about it to Billy once, and based on his reactions, he hasn’t tried again since. He just leaves him with an invitation to come over if things ever get bad. Billy has taken him up on the offer a couple of times, and Steve keeps himself from a premature heart attack by remembering that he can always go to Hopper if things get worse. Billy had already agreed to that condition.

            “…So? What about it?”

            “Huh?”

            Billy rolls his eyes. “You should go with someone who will really piss them off. That way, you won’t have to admit to lying, _and_ you get to see her face when she sees them.”

            Steve finds himself laughing at the image of everyone meeting Billy as his boyfriend. Then his drunk ass gets an idea. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

            “There’s my King!” Billy laughs and throws back his drink.

            Steve doesn’t really think Billy will beat his face in again. “But you gotta go as my date.”

            Billy starts coughing. Steve’s pretty sure beer just came out his nose, which like, _ew_ , but he soldiers on anyway. “It would piss her off. And Dustin might refuse to ask me anything about my life ever again. You gotta do it man.”

            Once he’s finished choking, Billy gives him an evaluating look, “Steve, are you…?”

            Steve glares at him. “Queer?”

            Billy shrugs. “I was going to say piss-drunk, but that too.”

            “Sometimes, but don’t worry. You won’t catch any diseases if that’s your issue,” Steve snaps.

            “I don’t have an issue! I didn’t know. I just thought I might have to cut you off the alcohol there,” he snorts.

            Steve had figured as much; he didn’t think Billy had an issue with queer people. He treats Will well enough - likes him even. Now that Steve knows for sure, he gains more confidence. “Man, you gotta come with me. I don’t care if you’re not queer. It’ll be hilarious. I think Mike might actually shit a brick.”

            Billy just continues to play with his bottle, and Steve deflates. This is very likely the only chance he’ll ever have to go out with the man of his dreams, and as pathetic as that sentiment is, he’ll take it. It looks like Billy’s weirded out by it though. He won’t even meet Steve’s eyes. Then, right as Steve is prepared to retract the offer, Billy grumbles, “I’ll do it, but only for the look on that bitch’s face. And seeing little Wheeler explode will be pretty great too.”

            Steve can’t believe it. It takes him a minute to process that Billy has accepted. When he does, he laughs so hard he almost falls off the car. “She’s gonna be so pissed!”

            At least holiday dinner will be interesting this year . . .

************

            Billy can’t believe his fucking ears.  He’s pretty sure his dad actually put him in a coma last time he touched him, because obviously this is not real. There’s no way Steve Harrington is actually gay, and no chance in hell he’s actually asking Billy to dinner, even if it _is_ just to get back at his ex.

            He can’t look him in the eye. He’s too afraid of Steve calling him calling him a faggot if he falls for the joke. But when Steve goes quiet, he takes the chance and looks at him. He’s clearly well over tipsy, but he also looks fairly upset that Billy hasn’t jumped on the idea yet. _Maybe he had a chance?_

But if he _does_ say yes, does that count as taking advantage of Steve? He’s at least partially drunk, and probably wouldn’t offer if he knew about the hard-on Billy carried for him half the time. Even on the off-chance that Steve really _is_ gay, there’s no way he likes _Billy_.

            But maybe there is a chance? The more he thinks about, the more likely it seems. They’re in Hawkins, and the only other queer kid they know is Will (and he gets shit for it all the time). It’s not like Steve can just ask him out the way he would ask out a girl. No, he’d be stupid to do it, especially since Billy’s closeted ass hangs out with Tommy and Carol. It’d practically be suicide - the fact that he openly admitted he was queer was dangerous enough. Just because his make-shift family is accepting doesn’t mean his asshole best friend is. But he came out anyway.

            _Furthermore,_ what guy would take another man to piss off his lying, cheating ex when it’s ten times safer and _just_ as funny to take some random bitch? It’s highly unlikely. Maybe Wheeler was homophobic? No, that can’t be it. Jonathon wouldn’t bring her near his brother if she was. Maybe Steve’s just really drunk, but then again Billy’s learned from experience that alcohol generally leads to increased honesty.

It’s how he got his first boyfriend back in Cali.

A part of Billy wants to tell him he’s gay. He wants to take the risk, take the plunge, throw himself off the diving board and open up to Steve Harrington. But the rational part of him (the fearful part of him, the part that sounds suspiciously like his father) holds its ground. He decides to just let things run their course and go from there. Judging by the way Steve’s face lights up, he’s made the right call. Even though he tells himself he’s only doing for the humor, that he’s just doing it to see the look on Nancy’s smug little face when she sees him on Steve’s arm, he knows better. He’s going to get himself a chance with Steve Harrington, even if he doesn’t fully know what the other boy feels just yet. Time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 10 days during and a bit before finals week. I wish it was longer, but it will get there. Come talk to me sometime! My tumblr is barbarianbillyhargrove  
> Mollie, if you're reading this, I love you. Bitch.


End file.
